Face-out display of garments requires the use of stout horizontal wooden rails mounted on pairs of vertical wall mounted stiles which act as racks and metal brackets which engage the rails at the upper end while pointing obliquely downwards. Each bracket has a row of metal studs projecting from the upper region thereof which act as arresters for clothes hangers which in turn support the garments. By virtue of the slope of the brackets, a portion of each garment is seen by a customer and that part is usually the collar region or in slacks, enough of the garment leg may be displayed to give a good idea of the pattern or weave without the need for removing the same from the stand. One known metal bracket referred to above in more general terms is manufactured entirely by metal working processes and its appearance is rendered somewhat more acceptable by chromeplating. Even so, unsightly welds are often visible and the appearance is generally that of an engineering product rather than a shop display fitting.
This invention seeks to simplify the manufacture of such brackets and improve their appearance.